User talk:Styracosaurus Rider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Megalosaurus page. Please leave a message on Troodon145’s talk page, as he is head of recruitment here. We are serious about that, because if you edit this site more than once without notifying him, you will, unfortunately, be blocked. After doing that, please read the rules. Again, welcome to the wiki! From the Founders. JPOG Cheat It is here: JPOG Cheats Under the title 'No Red Tape'. Secondly: Hello!! Toothless99 16:03, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Yup, I finally made it on adding some photos for Megalosaurus. The first thing I did after joining was actually going and looking that up :)...The Rider has joined the Wiki Styracosaurus Rider 16:07, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : I have a challenge for you (that is almost impossible to complete). Make more edits on this wiki than I have! (Tell me when you're done. And don't just vandalise to get edits, or I will block you (yep, I'm an admin here too)). Toothless99 16:11, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : Well, a nice thought, but that's likely not going to happen. I'd have to be here for at least a year, adding to that I have billions of other wikis to deal with (deep breath...Calvin and Hobbes Wiki, Park Pedia, Walking with Dinosaurs Wiki, Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki, Paleopedia, Prehistoric Park Wiki, Reptipedia, soon I'll have to deal with the Doctor Who Wiki, Primeval Wiki, maybe even Dinopedia...OK it's not a billion but still), and if I haven't died by then your edit count will have doubled already. : But stupid as I am, what the hey, I'll try. Styracosaurus Rider 16:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :: I am on lots of wikis too. (Ice Age 3 Wiki, Walking with Dinosaurs Wiki, Chance Wiki, HTTYD Fanon Wiki, Dino Wiki, Park Pedia, Jurassic Park Fanon, Inheriwiki, Mario Kart Wiki, T.Rex Wiki, and How to Train Your Dragon Wiki, to name but a few). My edit count on IA3 Wiki is 1000+ edits. Beat that. Toothless99 18:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Once I take over either Reptipedia or Paleopedia, you may find your record broken. I'm going for...ready?...5000+ edits on either. Ha. Styracosaurus Rider 18:56, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Erm... This is for T99, I just didn't want to bother him on his talk page for such minor matters. You were right. There's no-one on here. It's a bit sad. Oh, and also did you check out my recent blog post? Be sure to pop by and tell me what you think, or if we should add any more.16:02, November 16, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Vandaler he's been here. but under the account 'Vandaler2'. Maybe he's been global-blocked by a VSTF member or something? anyway, he's blocked infinite, his edits undone - all personal attacks, i.e. on your user and talk page, plus adding your user page to females and shits. Toothless99 12:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh for pete's sake.........where's he gonna turn up now? Styracosaurus Rider 13:13, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Toothless99 Persistent little vandal, isn't he? Why did he start to vandalise?